Surviving The Extreme
by Xx SNOWY-WHITE-WOLF xX
Summary: Kagome was sailing to North America when suddenly the ship sinks. After finding out that her, her Dad, Mom, and Uncle Tamaka are the only survivors, they find themselves on a tropical island. Enter Sesshomaru and let the story begin.
1. Ch 1: Calm Before The Storm

Surviving The Extreme

Author: Wolf Petal

Summary: Kagome was sailing to North America when the ship suddenly sinks. After finding out that her, her Dad, Mom, and Uncle Tamaka are the only survivors, they then find themselves on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere. Enter Sesshomaru and let the story begin.

Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm

It was a calm night and the waves were small and peaceful. It was perfect weather and there was not a cloud in sight. Nothing could go wrong.

Two men were standing next to the side of the boat, looking out over the sea. One of them had a captain's uniform on while the other had on plain clothes.

"My. What beautiful weather we are having. The waves are calm and there is not a cloud in sight. Don't you agree Tamaka? Is this not good weather for sailing?" said the captain.

"Yes, I agree Captain Higurashi. Nothing could be better. It is the most perfect weather for sailing." Tamaka said, still looking forward.

"Well, I am going to bed. Will you check on the crew for me Tamaka? Thanks, I can always count on you." After saying that, Captain Higurashi went to his room and slept.

In The Kitchen:

A young girl of eighteen was cooking in the kitchen when Tamaka came in. He first looked at the pots to see what was in them. Hanging over the stove was a piece of cork board, and on the board were a couple of recipes.

"Why hello Uncle Tamaka, What brings you down here this evening?" She said looking at Tamaka.

He looked at her and said, "I can't come down here and see my favorite niece? I just came down here to see how everything was going. Anyways, what are we having for supper? Is it on those recipes?"

"Yes uncle, the recipes are what I am cooking right now. We are going to have Seafood Crepes for the appetizer, Shrimp and Oyster Gumbo with Okra, and the Nutcracker 'Sweet' for dessert." She said looking from her uncle to the food in the pot.

Tamaka got a surprised look on his face as he said, "Wow! It does sound good Kagome. I can't to eat. I better go check on the rest of the crew."

"Oh, before you go, will you wake up my mom and dad. Also tell them that supper is ready. Thanks." she said before she returned to what she was doing.

"I sure will Kagome, anything for my favorite niece. Be right back." Tamaka said before exiting the kitchen.

Tamaka was walking past the engine room when he heard one of them say, "Quickly men! Don't just stand there like a bump on a log! Fix those cracks! Do you want this ship to sink?! Kanane, get the hammer and nails! Usaka, go get plenty of boards! Now get moving before I throw you overboard!"

Tamaka then ran into the engine room to find out what all what all the commotion was about. Once in there he asked the man in charge, "What happened Carter? What caused this?"

Carter replied, "There was too much water pressure and the boards couldn't take it anymore, and the pressure caused the boards to crack. You don't have to worry about it. It's nothing serious and it's nothing we can't fix. Don't worry; we'll have it fixed in no time." Carter turned back to the men and started to correct their mistakes.

Tamaka then turned and exited the engine room and wake up the captain and his wife. After reaching the captain's quarters, he knocked on the door. He was then answered by a, "Wait a minute!" He could hear scuffling around the room and he started to smile. The scuffling then stopped and Captain Higurashi said, "Come in!"

Tamaka then stepped into the room and looked over at Captain Higurashi and his wife. He then said, "Captain, dinner is ready. Also we had a leak in the engine room. Don't worry about it though because Carter is fixing it and they seem to be doing a good job." He then turned and exited the captain's quarters.

Later That Night:

Several hours had passed since dinner and everyone had enjoyed Kagome's home cooking. She got so many about how good the food was that she looked like a tomato.

Thunder could be heard in the distance and the boat started to rock a little bit. All of a sudden a bolt of lightning lit up the night sky. BOOM! BOOM! A bolt of lightning struck the mast and it caught fire. The fire started slowly at first and then sped up until it reached the sail.

The flame went lower and then it makes the mast crack and break down and fall down. Smoke then streamed through the vent on the deck until it reached the captain's quarters. The smoke then went under the door until it reached the bed.

Captain Higurashi shot up in his bed and coughed because of the smoke. He went to the door and opened it. What he saw scared him to death. The ship was on fire! He quickly ran back into his room to wake up his wife.

"Sakura, honey, get up! The ship is on fire!" he said as he shook his wife to wake her up

She finally woke up and said, "Kojoro, what's wrong, and why is it really smoky in hear? I can hardly see a thing."

"Sakura, the ship's on fire! Hurry! We need to find Kagome and Tamaka quickly before it is too late." He said, quickly gathering a couple of important things like his wedding picture, family photos, and his favorite photo of Kagome and Sakura when Kagome was a child. His wife gathered her hair brush and a couple of other things that were really important to her. They then ran out of the room to find Kagome and Tamaka.

A cry was heard in the hallway and Sakura and Kojoro hurried to see what it was, "Help me! Someone, help me please?! Someone?!"

As Sakura and Kojoro neared where the voice was coming from, they recognized who it was and looked at each other. They hurried to the door and Kojoro took the rag he grabbed earlier and wrapped it around the door knob to protect his hand. He twisted the knob and opened the door. They then rushed in to find Kagome sitting on her bed, surrounded b flames.

"Mom, Dad, help me!" she yelled as she spotted her parents rushing into her room. She then saw an opening between the flames and made a jump for it. She cleared the flame by a foot and when she landed, she quickly ran towards her parents, giving each of them a tight hug.

"Thank Kami you two are alright. I don't know what I would do if you had died." She finished hugging her Mom and Dad and they went to find Tamaka.

They reached Tamaka's door and Kojoro knocked it down. When they entered they found Tamaka huddled up in a corner with his personal belongings (AKA his pictures). When Tamaka saw them he got up and ran to them giving them a group hug. They then exited the room and headed for the deck.

They climbed the stairs and got some oars and got into the lifeboat. They lowered it into the sea. And Kojoro and Tamaka started rowing. Every once in a while when the men would get tired, they would trade off with the women.

After a couple of hours later Tamaka cried out, "Land ho! There is an island up ahead. By the looks of it, it is a very large one. We will get there in at least around thirty more minutes."

Like he said, in about thirty minutes, they arrived on the shore of the island. Hey got out to survey it. Kojoro got out first, followed by Tamaka, Sakura, and Kagome. They walked around a little bit until Kojoro spoke.

"Okay. Here's what we are going to do. We are going to find a tree to put a tree house in and then find some trees to make a small house in the tree we find. Make sure that those trees are straight and not crooked. Now let's go."

They started walking until they found the perfect tree. It wasn't too tall and it wasn't too short. It was just right. After that they started to search for trees to make their little house. When they found the right trees they would use Tamaka's little hatchet to cut them down. Then they would lay them in piles according to which wall they would make up.

They finally get enough trees to make their little house and carried them back to their tree. Unknown to them was a figure lurking in the bushes, watching them as they worked o their little house.

Once they finished the walls, they started on the roof. For the shingles they used palm tree leaves. One by one the leaves were put on until they were finished. They all got down and surveyed their work. It was beautiful.

THE END.


	2. Ch 2: First Meeting

Chapter 2: First Meeting

They had been on the island for two days and were having a wonderful time. For food, they would gather local fruit and would eat them. Also any nuts or berries they found, they would make into little salads.

While out scavenging for fruit, she came across a tiger cub in a pit. She got two long pieces of bamboo, some strong vines for rope, and some other pieces of bamboo to make a ladder. She made her ladder and pushed it down into the pit, making sure not to hurt the cub.

She then climbed down her ladder and when she got off she crouched down and letting the tiger cub come to her. The tiger cub slowly crept towards her and sniffed her hand. It then rubbed her hand and whined to be held. Kagome then picked it up and climbed up the ladder.

After she got out of the pit, she walked back to the tree house, unaware that someone in the bushes watching her. She got back to the house and put the cub on her shoulder and climbed up the ladder and into the house. The cub jumped off her shoulder and onto the floor. He started to look around until he found Kagome's bed and laid on it. He then went to sleep.

Kagome then left. While she was gone a lone figure came into the tree house and looked around. He had long silver hair and a satin blue crescent moon on his forehead. Along his cheeks were two red stripes that went down his arms and around his wrists. The stripes also went down his legs and around his ankles. His eyes were a beautiful amber color.

He started to look around until he found the cub the girl had adopted. It was sound asleep. He looked around some more until he heard the girl coming. He quickly hid under the bed and flattened out. Thankfully the bed was long enough.

Kagome came into the room and then went to where her clothes were. She started changing, not knowing of the man under her bed. She finally finished changing and went over to the mirror. Thankfully the mirror was not facing the door.

The man slipped out from under the bed and crawled towards the door. He finally made it to the door and gently opened the door and slipped out. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the girl. He then ran quickly to a tree and jumped onto the deck of the tree house. He then lay down on the bed and took the picture of Kagome and laid it on his night stand. He then went to sleep.

Back With Kagome- Next Day

Kagome woke up the next morning and looked over at her night stand. She all of a sudden leapt up to find her favorite picture. _'Where is it? I know I laid it right here'_ She then looked under her bed and saw something strange. She looked closer and saw that someone had come into her room and it was a person or youkai.

She stepped back over to her bed and grabbed a towel. She then changed into her bathing suit and headed out the door. She descended down the ladder and headed towards the hot springs she found yesterday.

Kagome walked up to the hot springs and got in, not knowing that the man who visited her house yesterday was right across the hot spring from her. She sat down and laid her head on the bank and went to sleep. The fog was just so soothing.

The man had watched a she got into the hot spring and waited until she went to sleep. After she went to sleep, he gently waded through the water to her and stared at her beautiful face. He then extended his hand and rubbed it against her face. What she did next made him go stiff. She leaned into his touch.

~Dream~

_She was walking along when she bumped into the most beautiful man she had ever laid her eyes on. He had light silver hair and amber eyes. On his forehead was a satin blue crescent moon. Along both of his cheeks were two red stripes. They went down to his wrists and also down to his ankles. His voice was also the most beautiful she had ever heard._

"_Kagome, I have been looking for you. Where have you been all these years? I was waiting for you here and here you are. I thought I would never see you again. Do you know how hard it was to survive out here without thinking of you? Well I finally found you and I am not going to let go. I don't want to lose you like I did once." He said, never letting go of her. He then kissed her forehead and laid his chin on her head._

"_Who are you and how do you know me and my name so well?" Kagome asked him while never trying to struggle in his tight embrace. She felt so safe in his embrace._

"_My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi and we used to be best friends as kids. I used to have a small crush on you, but I never was brave enough to tell you. Then, one day you moved away and I never got to see you again or tell you how I felt about you. Now I can finally tell you that I love you." He said while leaning down towards her._

_He then leaned down to where his face was right in front of hers. He then gave her the most passionate kiss anyone could imagine. Then he broke it and leaned his head on her shoulder._

~End Dream~

He then gently moved her onto his lap and then she leaned on his chest like it was a pillow. They stayed like that until Kagome woke up from her nap. When she woke up, she had a big surprise. She was sitting on a man's lap!

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She screamed jumping off his lap.

"My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi and I love you. I have been watching you and finally decided to make myself known to you. Make sure you don't tell your parents or uncle about our little meeting." He said while letting her up.

Kagome looked at him while she sat up and got off his lap. She then asked him, "Will I ever see you again Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her and got up as well. He then said, "Yes, you will. Will you visit me again tonight? If so, wait until everyone is asleep to sneak out and see me tonight. I will see you then. By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I will visit you tonight Sesshomaru. I look forward to it." She said with a small smile. She then stood on the tip of her toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

She then gave him another smile and walked back to the tree house. Once back there she changed back into her other clothes and did a little house cleaning. After that, everyone started to return from exploring the Jungle. Sakura brought some fruit, Kojoro brought some wood for fire, and Tamaka brought bamboo and vines for furniture.

A couple of hours had gone by and Kojoro and Tamaka had made a bed for two and a bed for Tamaka. They also made a table to eat on and two tables for between the beds to put their cups on. All they had to do was make bowls out of coconuts and cups out of bamboo.

~That Night~

Everybody had started to go to bed. Once everybody was asleep, Kagome got up and walked to the door. Making sure no one was watching, she opened the door and climbed down the tree. She reached the bottom and walked towards the hot spring she was at earlier that day. She got there and waited for Sesshomaru.

A couple of minutes later a rustle could be heard in the bushes and Sesshomaru stepped out. He then approached Kagome and gave her a welcoming hug. While hugging Sesshomaru, Kagome laid her head on his chest. They stood like that for about a couple of minutes until they separated and Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand in hers. She then led him to the beach and they sat there for a while.

Kagome leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and fell asleep. Sesshomaru then gently picked her up and carried her to her house in the tree. Once there he used his youkai strength to jump onto the deck of the deck of her house. . He opened the door and slowly walked in, careful not to wake up the others. He then gently laid her down and placed a picture of himself under her pillow so she wouldn't believe it was a dream.


	3. Ch 3: The Transformation

Chapter 3: The Transformation

Kagome woke up and stretched. After stretching, she laid her hands underneath the pillow. She felt around and then felt something flimsy touch her fingers. She pulled away her pillow to reveal a picture of the guy she had in her dream last night. She turned it over and read the words 'Sesshomaru Takahashi' on the back.

'So it wasn't a dream. It was real.' She hugged the picture to her chest and looked out the window towards the beach. She stood up and brushed her hair. She then put on some sandals and climbed down the ladder, headed for the beach. She also knew that Sesshomaru was right behind her, following her.

She arrived at the beach and turned around to greet Sesshomaru. She saw him standing at the edge of the forest. He slowly approached her until they were face to face with each other.

"I see you found my picture that I put under your pillow. So you decided to come here and see if I would follow. Well, you were right. I did follow you." He said, continuing to look at her with his beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I could tell you were following me. I felt the weird feeling of someone following me." She said looking up at him.

~In The Jungle~

Kojoro was gathering fruit from trees near the beach when he suddenly heard voices. He climbed down from the coconut palm and carefully edged towards the bushes at the edge of the beach.

He found a bush and gently crawled into it, trying to stay as still as possible. He got to the edge and looked out to see who it was. It was his daughter and another man! He then put his hands around the rims of his ears to hear what they were saying.

"I love you Kagome. How do you feel about me?" Sesshomaru asked looking down into her eyes.

Kagome then put her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and leaned in and kissed him. She then pulled back and looked at him, then said, "Is that the answer you were looking for Sesshomaru?"

Kojoro could not believe what he had just seen. His daughter had just kissed a guy he had never met. 'I need to get back to the house, but I will wait and see what happens next' Kojoro repositioned himself and snapped a twig.

"What was that?!" Sesshomaru roared while he looked into the bushes. He then saw a bird fly fearfully from a bush right next to the one Kojoro was in. Kagome then pulled down head to hers and kissed him passionately.

She looked up at him and asked him, "So Sesshomaru, do you have any secrets you would like to share with me?"

"I have one that you should know. I am an Inu Youkai. My father was Lord InuTaisho, who ruled the Western Lands in Japan. He died 17 years ago; right after my little brother was born. His name is InuYasha. Do you have any secrets to tell me?" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome.

"I sure do Sesshomaru. My father is the famous Captain Higurashi. His real name is Kojoro. My full name is Kagome Takina Higurashi. My mom's name is Sakura Higurashi. The people I am living with in that little house are my mom, dad, and uncle. My uncle's name is Tamaka Higurashi. We got here because our ship caught fire. How did you get here Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, looking at Sesshomaru.

"My brother and I were sailing for an island to the east of here when we were struck by a sudden storm. It sunk our ship and we grabbed barrels to help us stay afloat. We then floated to this island and that's how we got here. We have been on the island for at least ten years or less. How long have you been here?" Sesshomaru said while looking towards the ocean.

Kagome looked at the ocean and then said, "I have been here for about a week or two. It was a couple of days after we arrived here that we first met. So where do you live exactly?"

"I live a little ways from here. Make sure you hold on tight." He said and crouched down and Kagome hopped onto his back and held on tight.

He then ran as fast as he could, using his youkai speed. He then stopped in front of a tree and jumped up to the deck of the house. He then opened the door and said, "I'm home InuYasha!"

A man about as tall as Sesshomaru stepped towards them, and he had the same color hair and eyes except for the two dog-like ears that kept twitching on the top of his head. He had no crescent moon or the stripes that Sesshomaru had.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Who's this?" He said while looking at Kagome.

"InuYasha, this is Kagome Higurashi. She also got stranded on the island. She lives with her Mom, Dad, and uncle towards the other side of the island." He said while leading Kagome to his bed to sit down. Once there, Kagome sat down.

"Well, make sure you don't stay too long Kagome. I can smell your Dad and he is not very far from here."InuYasha said turning to do go out the door. He then said, "I am going to get some food. I will be right back." With that he dashed outside and into the jungle.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and said, "What is with your brother having dog ears?"

"He is like that because he is a Hanyou. His mother was a human and her name was Izayoi. She was also a princess in China. She died about thirteen years ago, around six years after he was born. I was ten in human years at the time." He said as he went to pick up a picture of a small family of three. In the photo was a woman holding a baby and a little boy was at her side. The woman and little boy were both smiling.

"Who is that in the photo? Was that InuYasha's Mom?" Kagome said pointing to the photo.

"Yes, that was Izayoi. She was my step-mother and she treated me like my mother did before she died." As he said that, a lone tear ran down face and Kagome wiped it away. He then said, "It's time to take you home before your Dad gets here. Get on my back." He crouched down and Kagome got on his back and in a flash they were gone.

They arrived at the house and Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome goodbye. She then climbed up the ladder and entered the tree house. Everyone was asleep so she tip-toed over to her bed and got her bathing suit and changed into it. She then grabbed her towel and headed out the door.

She got to the hot spring and got in. Once in her hair grew to her waist and silver highlights appeared throughout it. Her nails grew and became sharp and her eyes turned a beautiful silver. A pink crescent moon appeared on her forehead along with two purple stripes that appeared on her cheeks. Her ears came to a point like that of an elf's.

She got out of the hot spring and dried off. She then looked into the water at her reflection and screamed at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru then came running into the clearing and looked at Kagome with awe. He then stepped forward slowly towards her.

"Kagome is that you?" He asked, looking at her eyes. He then looked at the rest of her face.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, it's me and I think that the hot spring did this to me. Do you know what this means?" She asked Sesshomaru with a smile on her face. She then said, "This means that I can spend all of eternity with you!" She said while jumping for joy and then she kissed him.

"I don't think your parents would be too happy if they found out you were a youkai. I know a spell that will hide the signs that show you are a youkai, but it will not get rid of your new abilities. So you will be able to smell, run, and hear like any other youkai. Okay, you ready?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head and Sesshomaru started to chant in a language that Kagome didn't understand. Suddenly Sesshomaru's hands started to glow a light pink and then Sesshomaru touched Kagome and she also started to glow the same light pink. Then a tingling feeling came over her and then suddenly, it vanished like it was never there.

Sesshomaru removed his hands and pulled out a small hand mirror and handed it to Kagome. Kagome looked into it and smiled at what she saw. She then gave a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Sesshomaru then walked her back towards her house in the tree.

END CHAPTER

Don't worry. It ain't the end of the story. There are still more chapters to come.

~Wolf Petal~


	4. Ch 4: Reviving A Friend

Chapter 4: Reviving A Friend

Kagome was awakened by the sound of the tiger cub she saved previously. "What is it boy? What's wrong?"

She looked towards the door as the cub went on hissing and clawing at the door. Then she smelt him. 'Sesshomaru! He's here for me.'

She opened the door and stepped out to see Sesshomaru sitting on the railing of the deck. He then turns around and then the scent of tears hit her. He got up and came and hugged her. He then explained what he was crying about.

"My brother, InuYasha, was hunting when it happened. A tiger killed him Kagome! He's gone, dead." He hugged her tighter and started rubbing his back. That is when she remembered something Keade had taught her.

"Sesshomaru, there is a way to revive him. There is a plant that grows in these types of jungles. It is called the Chiyu Orchid. It is known to revive and heal any wound you might have. It even heals broken bones and pulled muscles. We can use it to revive InuYasha. Are there any waterfalls here on this island?" she said looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Yes, there is a waterfall near here. I will take you there." He said pointing towards the jungle.

"Okay, take me there." She said and followed Sesshomaru.

They walked until they reached a beautiful waterfall. It was the most beautiful waterfall she had ever seen. 'If only I had my camera.'

She stepped closer and just stared at it. She then snapped back to reality and started looking for the Chiyu Orchid. She then out 433333333333 (**That was my cat typing with me**) of the corner of her saw what she was looking for. It was a flower about two feet tall with pink pedals and a purple center.

She went and dug around the roots so she could use it. "Why not just pluck it and be done?" Sesshomaru asked while she continued to dig.

"If you just pluck it, then you won't really het the results you want. You have to be very careful with it. The roots are also a very important part because you use the whole plant, not just the petals and stem. The roots are a major part in the healing process too. Without them, the poison wouldn't be totally gotten rid of. Now let's go before my parents find out I'm gone." She said while carrying the orchid carefully.

They got to Sesshomaru's house and Kagome then said, "Do you have any small pots? If so, I will need one. Will you also gather some wood for the fire?"

Sesshomaru then went and grabbed a pot and handed it to Kagome to boil with. He left the house and went to get some wood for the fire.

Sesshomaru gathered the wood and brought it into the house. He then laid it down and went over to the bed to where he had InuYasha covered.

Kagome then looked over to where Sesshomaru was and saw him lift up a blanket and saw InuYasha on the bed. His eyes were closed and he was extremely pale.

"Okay, I have the pot boiling. All I need now is coconut milk, coconut meat, and some of InuYasha's hair." Kagome said as she gently took the flower and laid it down on the table next to the boiling pot. Sesshomaru then went to get a couple coconuts.

He came back shortly with four coconuts and then laid them down on the floor and started to remove the hair off of one them. About ten minutes later he had all the hair removed and started to cut it with his claws. He then took it to Kagome and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome then took the coconut from Sesshomaru and put the milk into the boiling pot and then took a fork and scraped out the meat into the pot. After doing that, she took the Chiyu Orchid and stripped it into several different piles. The petals, stem, and roots then went into the pot one part at a time. She then went over to InuYasha and plucked a couple of hairs and put them into the pot.

She took a rag and placed it into the boiling pot. She let the rag sit in it for at least ten minutes before carefully removing it. She then walked over to InuYasha and rubbed the rag over his wounds.

Sesshomaru watched as the skin started to grow back over the gashes and as color started to return to InuYasha's body and face. Then he heard the gentle breathing he had waited so long to hear. InuYasha was no longer dead! He has been revived!

InuYasha opened up his eyes and sat up in the bed. Sesshomaru then raced over and hugged his brother and wept. He then said, "I thought you were gone for good. If it weren't for Kagome, you would still be dead."

InuYasha looked around and saw Kagome looking at them. He then said, "Thank you Kagome. What exactly did you do to revive me?"

Kagome then said, "I used an old mike brew my sense, Keade, taught me as a child. All I had to do was get some coconut milk, coconut meat, one of your hairs, and one Chiyu Orchid. Thankfully there was one on the island. Do you know how rare they are?"

"I thought that the Chiyu Orchid was just a myth. What do they look like?" InuYasha said looking at Kagome with a new found respect. 788888888888888888888 (That was my cat, AGAIN)

"It is a two foot tall orchid that has a purple center and pink petals. The best places to find them are in the jungles near waterfalls. Never pluck them! You always dig it up, roots and all. You use the whole thing." Kagome said, continuing to look at InuYasha.

"I need to get you home Kagome. You're parents are probably worried about you. Come on." Sesshomaru said while looking at Kagome.

Kagome walked to Sesshomaru who put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the door. They exited and then Kagome said, "Race you there Sesshomaru!" At that Sesshomaru gave a mischievous smile.

They ran at great speeds until they got to Kagome's house. Kagome beat Sesshomaru by a hair. They both jumped onto the deck and Sesshomaru gave Kagome a quick goodbye kiss and was gone.

Kagome then entered the house and noticed a change in her Mom's scent. She smiled and thought, 'Yay! In nine months I will be a big sister!'

She walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

~END CHAPTER~

There is still more to come! Don't worry!

~Wolf Petal~


	5. Author's Note

Sorry ya'll for the hold up on the story. I am on writers block so bear with me. Hope to get back to writing soon. Now if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions for this story, feel free to contact me about it.

With Love,

Wolf Petal


	6. Ch 5: No longer Alone

Chapter 5: No Longer Alone

It had been at least several months since Kagome and her family had been stranded on the island. Sakura had found out she was pregnant at least a month ago and boy was Kojoro happy. Tamaka was also happy to know that he would again be an uncle.

The cub had grown some and was very protective of the little family. He also protected the Takahashi's as well. Ever since InuYasha had been revived, he had become more aware of what was around him while hunting.

Kagome had taken the cub with her on usual outings since he was large enough to protect her. She only did it to make her family happy. They still didn't know that she was a demon.

The Higurashi's tree house had been in need of extra furniture and Kagome had volunteered to gather the stuff to make it.

She started walking along a deer path and suddenly came across a herd of deer. She made sure she was downwind and then she ran after a deer. She chased it a little and then, in one fell swoop, killed it. She threw the deer over her shoulder and headed home to cook it.

Kagome got back to the house and said, "I'm home and I got some meat for lunch."

She laid the deer on the table and said, "Dad, will you clean it? I don't know how to." She was actually lying when she said that because Sesshomaru had taught her how to.

Her dad went outside to clean the deer and then came back in with meat to cook on the fire. He got the sticks and put the meat over the fire to cook. After they had cooked long enough, he took them off the fire and they ate them.

Kagome finished her meal and headed outside to go and see Sesshomaru. Her Dad finished a little bit after her and followed her. She could sense her father behind her but just continued on walking there.

She finally reached Sesshomaru's house and used her youkai strength to jump up to the deck. She knew her father had seen her do it but didn't care.

Earlier With Kojoro:

Kojoro had left the house telling his wife and brother he was going to gather fire wood when he was actually going to follow his daughter. He walked after her hiding behind every tree he could and behind any bush that was tall enough.

Kojoro watched as Kagome finally reached the tree. She looked all around her and then did something he didn't think possible. She jumped up to the deck like it was nothing.

He then heard voices.

Back with Kagome:

"Sesshomaru, my dad followed me here. What should we do?" Kagome asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"We will do nothing about it at all. Let him think we don't know he was following you." Sesshomaru said while walking towards the door.

"Oh, before I go, I have one more thing to do." She took out a necklace and gave it to InuYasha. On it was a blue crescent moon.

"What is this for Kagome?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"It is a protection necklace. It also glows a bright red and vibrate when another youkai or carnivorous animal is around. It will come in handy." She said.

"Why is it turning red now?" He asked, holding up the necklace for everyone to see.

'That's because Segare is near. He is a tiger cub I adopted. He was trapped in a tiger's pit and so I rescued him. He has seen me as his mother ever since." She said smiling.

Segare walked in and went straight to Kagome. He is now five months old and was a power house. Everywhere Kagome went, Segare followed. He was also healthy as can be.

After reaching Kagome he sat down and swished his tail back and forth. Segare then lay down and rolled onto his back for Kagome to scratch his belly. She crouched down and scratched it like she would a dog's. He then let out an almost purr-like sound.

"You like that, don't you Segare?" She asked while smiling down at the cub.

It was hard to believe that he was a tiger, a man-eater. His kind was the most deadly, yet here he lay on his back, allowing someone to rub his stomach. He was a natural born killer, not some laid back kittypet. He was a wild animal for kami's sake.

Kagome got up and looked at Sesshomaru and InuYasha and smiled. She then said, "Well, it is time for me to leave. See ya'll later."

Sesshomaru and InuYasha followed Kagome out the door. Kagome then hugged the InuYasha and kissed Sesshomaru. She then picked up Segare and jumped from the deck and landed gracefully on the ground.

With Kojoro:

He looked up from his bush and spotted two men and Kagome on the deck. One had dog-like ears and the other had elf-like ears. He also noticed that one had a crescent moon while the other didn't. He watched as his daughter gave the one with dog ears a hug and the one with elf-like ears a kiss.

She then said, "Bye InuYasha! Bye Sesshomaru!"

She then picked up Segare without difficulty and then jumped from what seemed to be a three story high tree house and not break anything. 'How can she do that?'

He then noticed something different about Kagome when she looked his way. She had a crescent moon, two stripes along both cheeks, and elf-like ears.

He then heard the older man say, "Kagome! Wait, I forgot something! Your markings!"

The man jumped down as well and landed gracefully on the ground. He looked over to Kagome and lifted his hand and swiped it over her face. She glow a light pink and the markings were gone. He then said, "Now you look human again."

He leaned down and kissed Kagome passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck the kiss even more. He wrapped his arms around her and then leaned back.

"Promise me this; that you will become my mate and that we will live together and continue the Takasha line. What do you say Kagome?" He said while looking at her lovingly.

"Yes Sesshomaru. I, Kagome Higurashi, will be your mate. Make sure your brother knows, okay?" She gave him one last quick kiss and said to Segare, "Race you home Segare."

Segare got into the crouch position and raced after Kagome with half-human, half-demon speed. Kojoro could not believe what he saw. A man had just proposed to his daughter.

After the man jumped into the tree and went into the house, Kojoro gently got out of the bush and walked home.

Back With Kagome:

Kagome had gone to the beach to see the ocean when she saw a cruise ship on the horizon. She looked a little bit longer and then went back home.

On The Cruise Ship:

"Captain Hinshu, we have a leak in the lower part of the engine room! What do you want us to do?" A man in a sailor's uniform said towards a man in a captain's uniform.

Captain Hinshu looked the man and gave him the are-you-stupid look. He then said, "What do you think you should do? Not repair it at all?! Now get down there before we sink!"

The captain was too late because the ship was already sinking. There was nothing they could do to stop it.

Their main passengers were four wolf demons (aka Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku), a little fox demon, a monk, demon slayer, and little human girl.

The captain went down to see bad the damage was. What he saw not only scared him but made him think of the other's safety. Where would they go if they sunk? What would they do?

He then ran for the command deck and grabbed the microphone and spoke into it. "This is your captain speaking. I need everybody to go to the lifeboats. This is not a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill!" He then hung up the microphone and also headed towards the lifeboats.

When Captain Hinshu got to the lifeboat he noticed that the only people in the lifeboats were the passengers. None of the crew was there. 'Where is the crew?'

He turned to the wolf demon named Koga and said, "Koga, have you seen my crew?"

"No sir." Koga said while bowing his head in sorrow

Captain Hinshu then looked around and got into the boat. They lowered it into the ocean and the four men passengers started rowing towards the island in the distance. Little did they know, that there were already people on it.

Will Kagome tell her parents that she is a demon?

Will Sesshomaru ever tell Kagome's family about himself?

Find out next time in the next chapter of……..

Surviving The Extreme


	7. NOTICE

Hey there readers,

I am planning on rewriting Surviving the Extreme and a couple Characters might be changed as far as their names. I don't know how long it will take but for right now just hang in there.

Thank you, Xx Snowy – White – Wolf xX


End file.
